


【aph/露中】Old Fashioned

by Gloria_Mei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Mei/pseuds/Gloria_Mei
Summary: 露中 非国设旧文搬运 单纯想开车乱七八糟的黑道pa野心勃勃的小伙子露x老谋深算的大佬耀瞎写！！ooc！！ 真的很瞎写！！！❗️防雷注意：养父子，剧情怪狗血的不能接受请及时左上角/右上角
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	【aph/露中】Old Fashioned

伊万·布拉金斯基给王耀送去他从故乡带回的土产时，王耀正在同什么人讲着话。他是见多了的，王耀总是很忙，无论是那些没法摆在明面上的交易，还是帮里出的“小岔子”，那个男人都习惯自己盯着。

他也曾经装作不经意地问过：“你是不是管得太细了？”但王耀只是拨弄了几下自己鬓角的长发，直接揽住他的腰，让他坐在了自己的大/腿上，然后用他柔软的嘴/唇堵住了伊万后续的疑问。

王耀说：“事无巨细，想要尝到甜头，就得自己把握。”

至少伊万对这个回答是很满意的，那天晚上他也的确切身实践了如何亲手把握住机会。

此刻伊万本打算直接进到里面，却听到王耀略带严肃的话语：“不必如此，我们的规矩一向简单，和平共处而已。”他突然停顿下来，紧接着又是几声脚步声，像是停在了某个人的面前。

“做不到的，我们也求同存异。”  
伊万发誓，他听到的是那个男人甜蜜而温和的声音，却像是蜜糖交织成的美丽梦境，清醒的鸟儿一旦沈溺进去，翅膀便沾满泥泞，从此再也挣脱不出。

没有人会真正相信王耀温柔的话语，因为他在这个地方已经坐稳了二十年。就连时光都被他所欺骗，他的外表看起来依旧是少年的模样，硬是没有留下一点岁月的痕迹。

“是⋯⋯是，您说的是⋯⋯”对面的人似乎一边颤抖着一边附和。

“那就好说了，明天，最晚明天夜里，我会让令郎坐上前往大洋洲的航班。希望今晚之前我能看到我想看到的东西，这样就最好了。伊万，你在外面？”伊万突然听到王耀喊自己的名字。

“是的，先生。”伊万走进房间，看到地上跌坐着一位有些失魂落魄的男子。

王耀打量了一下伊万手里的东西，“帮我送送这位先生，你带回来的特产也可以分一些给他——你知道的，我不太习惯你家乡的甜食。”

“遵命，先生⋯⋯”王耀觉得伊万的话语听起来似乎有一些失落。

“好了，打起精神来，小伙子，至少你带回来的伏特加我总是很喜欢，今晚来我房间，陪我喝几杯吧。”

“好的！先生！”  
在王耀看来，伊万的喜怒总是溢于言表，他也曾经说过伊万作为大佬心腹过于小孩子心性，但伊万自己似乎不以为然。

伊万·布拉金斯基，今年25岁的斯/拉/夫人，据说父亲曾经是克/格/勃的一名主任，在苏/联解体之后死于某次暗/杀。这之后伊万的母亲带着尚在襁褓之中的他辗转来到父亲曾经工作过的中/国，却在他五岁时病故。在他懵懵懂懂的时候，王耀出现在了他的生命之中，那个俊秀的男人说，他是他父亲曾经的友人，不忍看到故人之子流落街头。于是这之后的二十年，伊万都在王耀身边，尽己所能地帮着这位他又敬又爱的先生打理各种事情。

这一切都似乎顺理成章，但在伊万上次回了一趟故乡之后，变化悄然而生。

最初，不过是他还留在俄/罗/斯的亲戚的一句饶舌，说王耀是“那个来自东方的魔鬼”。伊万表面上不动声色，只说自己现在在中/国的某家企业上班，老板平易近人，工资也稳定，但当伊万打开父亲留给自己的匣子时，他惊呆了。

匣子里是针对王耀的各种情报和调查，每一行、每一字都在静静地陈述着王耀涉嫌参与过的一次次危险行动。他翻到最后一页时，“极度危险”这个词被用红笔醒目地圈出，旁边还附了一句话：  
“永远不要与他产生比社交辞令更近的关系，我若死于非命，一定与他有关。”  
他认得出，那是他父亲的亲笔。

25岁，年轻有为，机智过人的伊万·布拉金斯基，此刻脑中一片空白。

甚至直到他回到朝夕相处了20年的熟悉的男人身边时，他依然有些魂不守舍。王耀温柔地询问他，是否发生了什么不愉快的事，伊万只说看到了父亲当年生活的地方，觉得有些惆怅。

那之后，伊万又去了一次故乡，通过关系找到了更多当年的线索，试图把自己内心的猜疑抹去，但最终一切都似乎在向他说明一个苦涩的真相：王耀有可能是他的杀父仇人。

伊万的心很乱，他都不太清楚自己是怎样浑浑噩噩地在机场随意买了些土产，又是怎样浑浑噩噩地下了飞机后回到这里。  
他只记得清清楚楚地听到王耀说：“今晚来我房间，陪我喝几杯。”

“这是，old fashion？你用伏特加调的？”王耀端详起那杯金黄色的酒液，一片青柠皮浸在那里面，底部还有些未融的砂糖粒，大约是由于手凿的冰块被充分搅拌过，水晶制的杯壁上挂着于室温接触后冷凝出的水珠，折射着金色的光彩。

“是的，先生，怕您喝不惯。”伊万说着给自己倒了一杯伏特加，“不过斯/拉/夫人向来只喝纯的。”

王耀笑了，他的唇/角微微勾起，手随意地撑在耳后，双/腿/交/叠，但伊万不敢直视他的眼，只是听到他说：“万尼亚很体贴呢。”  
他没有看到王耀流转的目光。

拉紧了窗帘的房间有些昏暗，只有小桌上的一盏台灯放着暗色的光，伊万透过装着伏特加的酒杯看向正细细品味着鸡尾酒的王耀，打破了沉默：“先生，这次回去，我知道了⋯⋯一些事情。”他的目光又急速地转移，似乎是借着酒精用尽了全力才投去了那朦胧的一瞥。

“你的亲戚还好吗？”

“还好，他们很热情地招待了我。但是，他们告诉了我，一些别的消息。”

“别的消息？”

“是关于您的⋯⋯还有我的父亲。”  
有些昏暗的房间重新陷入了凝重的气氛。

“万尼亚，把头抬起来，看着我。”王耀放下了饮尽的水晶酒杯。

伊万抬起了头，却看到王耀有些生气的表情。

“我教了你二十年，你却依旧没有学会怎么成为一个出色的男人，伊万，我很失望。我以为你会有你自己的判断。”

“我的判断？”伊万突然有些莫名。

“如果我是你，那么我现在应该已经死了。”王耀冷冷地注视着伊万的双眼。

“万尼亚，过来，让我看看，这二十年你都学到了些什么，我可不记得教过你临阵脱逃。”王耀附在伊万的耳边，轻柔的话语在伊万听来像是在不合时宜地调/情。

“你真的一直在骗我吗？”伊万捧起王耀的下巴。

王耀顺势看向伊万紫罗兰色的眼睛，注视着他说：“万尼亚，你应该学着相信自己亲手挖掘出来的真相。”

“哪怕这个真相是你欺骗了我整整二十年？你明明知道，我们的关系早就⋯⋯”伊万的手不由得加重。

“苦涩的真相往往才是现实。”

“这就是，你给我的答案吗？”  
一种莫名的愤怒夹杂着凌乱的恨烧上了心头，伊万又乱了起来，只觉得“嗡”地一下，整个世界都变得陌生，酒液摇曳着诡异的光，幻化成青柠的酸甜、苦精的苦涩、伏特加的辛辣，钻入他的感官。黄色的灯光下，王耀的面庞近乎于妖冶，伊万分不清自己是在哪一刻又生出了僭越的念头，只是他在间歇的清醒中，突然意识到自己已经咬上了王耀的唇。

伊万的吻向来充满攻击性，如同雪原上的坚冰那样凛冽，今天却混杂着伏特加的辛辣，透出他骨子里狼一般的血性。他用舌逐一舔过王耀的贝齿，然后在他的口腔中搅动，充分品味着残存的酒味，王耀的嘴像是最高级的酒具，浅尝一口便沉醉其中，哪怕再挑剔的鉴赏家也会食髓知味。

在拉扯中，王耀身上的西装马甲松松垮垮地滑落下去，半挂在他的手肘上，本就扣得不严实的衬衫也泄出了一截白皙的锁骨。

伊万顺势拥住王耀的细腰，迫使他的胸膛紧贴自己的身体，他甚至能透过薄薄的衬衫感受到酒精作用下王耀的肌肤表面产生的热气。

“唔⋯⋯”王耀扭动了一下，示意伊万这个姿势有些难受，却因为嘴被堵住，只能发出细碎的嘤咛。只是伊万没有像往日里那样，温柔地把他抱去床上，而是更为强硬地把他直接压在了桌子上。

“耀，我生气了。”伊万轻轻地叫着王耀的名字。

“万尼亚⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”伊万没有给王耀更多解释的机会，他直接把一只手探入了王耀的衬衫，轻车熟路地抚上了王耀的/乳/尖/，用略带粗糙的指腹细细摩挲，另一只手紧紧地钳制住王耀的双手手腕，使得他无法挣脱出去，他弓下身子，贴在王耀的颈窝，留下一个个细密的吻。

“耀⋯⋯你的身上，充满了说谎的味道，或许我早该知道的，你的嘴，就连接吻的时候也全是谎言。”伊万终于失去了他向来引以为傲的耐性，他顺着王耀的腰侧一路向下，省去了轻柔的抚摸，直接褪下了王耀的西装裤。

“如果⋯⋯你真的这样认为⋯⋯唔⋯⋯”王耀的下半身已经湿得不行，没有任何平日的温柔体贴，略去任何多余的步骤，伊万直接把手指一根一根塞入了王耀的/小/穴/。

“所以，你平时一直都是在利用我吗？”

“是啊⋯⋯即便在床上，我也⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不过是在利用你⋯⋯”王耀一边喘息一边吐露出刺人的话语。

闻言，伊万直接把还在王耀体/内的三根手指抽了出来，就像他平日里处理帮内事务一般直截了当。

“或许我应该堵住你的嘴，耀。”伊万这么说着，从旁边王耀喝过的的水晶酒杯中拿出一大块微融的冰块，直接塞进了王耀的口中。

这是伊万第一次如此主导一场/性/事/，他像是一个开拓者，贪婪而不知餍足地探索着，他抛去了平时的谨慎和压抑，尽情驰骋在带有恨意的欲/望之中。他解开了腰带，直接把发/胀的巨/物送进了王耀温热的甬/道。他身下的人被这突然的举动激到，下意识地扬起了纤细的脖颈，口中冰块融出的水渍顺着颈部优美的线条一路延续到胸口。

伊万加快了动作，直接顶到了深处，随着身下的动作，他一字一顿地在王耀耳边轻声细语：“先生，这是我最后一次这样称呼您。”

王耀说不出话，却也没有再发出什么声音，只是回应着伊万的抽送，空气里只余下急促的呼吸声和黏密的水声。

夜逐渐深沉，都没有醉的两个人终于最后释放，伊万直接从王耀的身体中抽离出，没有再更多的话语，只是整理好了自己的衣衫，走出了房间。

关上房门，锁住那一室的春光前，他留下了一句：

“До свидания。”

王耀赤裸着身体从地上捡起一件外套，披在了肩头，他交叠起双腿，一些白色的液体顺着他的大/腿/流下，显得旖旎而香艳，但他盘踞在椅子上，神情一如以往的高傲和深沉。他舔了舔嘴唇，重新给自己倒了一杯纯的伏特加。

“恨我吧，万尼亚，你会成为极北之地苔原上迎风怒放的花朵。”


End file.
